Un litro de lágrimas
by Bakao Tsunderima Nanodayo
Summary: **KagaKuro Una de las promesas de Kuroko a Kagami, es la de convertirse juntos en los mejores de Japón, en cuanto a basketball refiere. Sin embargo, todos los sueños de Kuroko se truncan al ser diagnosticado con "Degeneración espinocerebral", enfermedad que poco a poco lo dejará sin poder realizar movimientos. ¿Qué conllevará esto? ¿Cómo sobrellevar una enfermedad tan cruel?


_Hola ~ ¿Alguna vez han visto "Un litro de lágrimas"? Pues hoy vengo a dejarles este proyecto que lo único que busca es hacer que se corten las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche(?._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es una adaptación de "Ichi rittoru no namida" . Espero que estén preparados con una caja de pañuelos para capítulos subsecuentes(?._

_Espero que les agrade._

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO.  
ABRIR LOS OJOS.

El sol fuerte de la estación veraniega golpea contra la ventana, inmisericorde, entra. La cortina blanca no es nada contra los fuertes rayos solares que reclamas como presa toda la prefectura de Tokio.

Aquella habitación se ilumina, poco a poco se va develando los gustos de decoración de un muchacho. Posters, fotografías, un balón de basketball bien quieto, esperando a su dueño por allí, una cama de colchas azules.  
En la cama hay movimiento, uno apenas perceptible.

"Es ahí donde todo cobra vida"

El chico se levanta de su cama, toma el celular del buró contiguo y se asombra al ver que es temprano, que tiene tiempo de sobra. Tiende las sábanas y colcha, abre su clóset y saca ropa limpia y bien planchada.

Sale de su cuarto para encaminarse por el pasillo angosto al baño. Agradece que esté vacío. Entra sin ninguna complicación y se pone a llenar la bañera.  
Mira su aspecto en el espejo, algo cansado, algo melancólico. Líneas de presencia débil.

Su cabello azul pálido se mezcla poco a poco en el espejo, creandi nubes visuales. La tina se ha llenado en su totalidad para cuando el chico sólo ve en su reflejo, sus ojos; lo demás es vapor.  
Se quita la pijama que consta de un pantalón corto y una playera con el número veintitrés en la espalda, su ropa interior cae al suelo y la levanta de inmediato, depositándola en un cesto café.

Un vistazo de nuevo a la tina y mete una pierna, está caliente, pero no se queja. Su piel blanca ha adquirido una tonalidad rosasda. El resto de su cuerpo yace reposando dentro de la bañera, sólo sus ojos sobresalen de vez en vez.

¡Se le ve tan apacible! Como si estuviera encerrado en una burbuja con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, hay que renunciar a la calma. Su alarma suena y el se prepara para salir de aquel depósito de agua. Tiene que restregarse y lavarse el cabello.

Lleva a cabo las acciones, dejando roja la piel con el estropajo, ahora parece un algodón entre tanto jabón. Un algodón de azúcar blanco. Se mete a la regadera con agua fría y entre algunos quejidos y protestas internos, dice adiós a la ilusión del baño.  
Se seca con dedicación para después comenzar a vestirse, se mira al espejo aún cuando su reflejo se pierde entre gotitas de agua.

Sale del baño y… ahí es justamente donde acaba lo bueno y empieza el día a día de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apenas cierra la puerta tras de sí y un perro de talla grande se le avienta al pecho. Los ladridos no se hacen esperar. Tiene hambre y Kuroko lo sabe.

Va hasta la cocina, donde saluda a una mujer de cabello muy negro y aspecto cansado.

—Madre — Dice el chico, tratando de mantener a raya al perro—. ¿Serías tan amable de alcanzarme la comida de "Número dos"? —La mujer asintió gustosa, pasándole la bolsa de comida.

—¿Hoy te quedarás más tiempo en entrenamiento?— Preguntó, mientras terminaba de partir un vegetal. —¿O es que verás a Dai-chan? —Kuroko se coloró de pena, incluso por la impresión tiró algo de comida fuera del plato de su mascota.

—Ambas cosas, madre—. Dio de vuelta el alimento. —Tenemos que entrenar duro para la copa de verano. Definitivamente tiene que ser nuestra…— Sonrió e hizo caso a su madre, quien le indicaba a señas que se sentase a desayunar.

—Gracias por la comida—. Juntó ambas manos a modo de oración, para después tomar sus palillos e ir directo sobre el tazón de arroz.

—Hoy te pondré tu almuerzo. ¿Quieres que también haga uno para Kagami-kun?— Hubo silencio, a excepción de un sorbo a la sopa miso.

—Uhm… realmente Kagami-kun come demasiado, pero apuesto a que lo recibirá gustoso—. Llevó a su boca un rollito de huevo.

—Está bien—. Dijo la madre con una sonrisa. —Te dejaré los bentos juntos… cuida de Kagami-kun, salúdame a Dai-chan y esfuérzate mucho. ¿De acuerdo? Espero volver para la cena—. La mujer, amable, acarició y besó el cabello de su hijo. —Te dejo, voy algo retrasada.

—De acuerdo. ¡Que tu día sea provechoso!—

—Te deseo lo mismo. ¡Me voy!—

El chico se despidió de su madre, terminó de comer y dejó los platos en el lavabo. Se haría cargo de ellos después.

Miró su reloj y con calma recogió su mochila, los bentos que había dejado aquella mujer, algunas galletas recién horneadas y salió de la casa.  
Caminó algunas cuadras, hasta que avistó a un chico pelinegro, montado en un vehículo un tanto particular.

—¡Takao-kun!—. Gritó desde donde estaba. El aludido le guiñó el ojo y lo saludó moviendo la mano. Kuroko pronto se acercó.

—¡Muchas gracias por acceder a venir también el día de hoy!—. Hizo una reverencia bastante pronunciada, cosa que atrajo la vista de muchos transeúntes.

—¡Ya te dije que no es ningún problema!—. Le dio golpecitos en la espalda. —Venga, súbete o seguro llegamos tarde—. El chico de cabellos azules le sonrió y se subió a la parte trasera del vehículo.

—En verdad te agradezco mucho, Takao-kun… sabemos que Kagami-kun es muy torpe, pero nunca pensamos que lo fuera a tal grado de lesionarse de esa manera—… Kuroko comenzó a recordar el partido en contra de Rakuzan, las finales de la "Winter cup". Tratando de explotar al máximo su don, Kagami saltó y cayó mal, haciéndose daño en la pierna. Aún contra los consejos de la entrenadora siguió jugando, sólo haciendo más crítica la lesión.  
Igual de nada sirvió, Rakuzan les había ganado por cuatro puntos.

Ahora mismo Takao se ofrecía para acercar a "Bakagami" a la escuela, pues aún no podía caminar largas distancias, pero aquello era más por capricho de la entrenadora de Seirin.

—Descuida, a Shin-chan y a mi nos queda su escuela de paso—.El pelinegro frenó justo en frente del departamento de Kagami.

—Te tardaste demasiado, Takao—. Aquel había sido un chico de cabellos verdes y gafas; Midorima. Este cargaba su portafolios, sus cosas de entrenamiento y la mochila del lisiado al lado suyo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Shin-chan—. Canturreó el conductor. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Midorima ayudó a subir al pelirrojo, para después pasarle las cosas y subir él.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos hoy también, Midorima-Kun—El menor de ojos azules hizo de nuevo la reverencia, cosa que el receptor miró con satisfacción.

—Que quede claro que es porque Oha-Asa, en la edición anual del programa recomendó a Cáncer ser más acomedido con Leo. No se lleven la idea equivocada pensado que es porque nos caen bien o algo así—. Tras decir eso, la risa de Takao se manifestó de inmediato.

—No seas tan pesado, son amigos nuestros—. Se apresuró a corregir entre risas. —No tienes por qué ser tan tsundere con ellos…

—Cállate y maneja, que si llegamos tarde personalmente te cuelgo a ti y a Kagami—. El peliverde ajustó sus gafas y se cruzó de brazos, Takao no contestó, pero igual comenzó a mover el vehículo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano con las piernas.

Así como Takao se ofreció a acercarlos, Midorima lo hizo por convicción propia, ya que eso decía en su horóscopo. Algo así como… "Cáncer, si quieres tener fortuna en el amor, debes comportarte muy bien con tu peor enemigo; Leo. ¡Eso te asegurará éxito y afinidad con Tauro y Escorpio!"  
Bueno, realmente para aquel supersticioso hombre sólo bastó oír "Afinidad con Escorpio" y relacionarlo con "Afinidad con Takao" para mandar a la mierda su orgullo y enlistarse en el plan de ayudar a Taiga.

Él, al vivir cerca del as de Seirin, le ayudaba con cosas simples como cargar sus cosas o bajar y subir escaleras.

Al menos y según él, ayudar a "Leo" sí que le trajo beneficios, pues actualmente Takao había accedido a la "Petición de compromiso de noviazgo" que le había formulado el tsundere, pero eso es historia a parte.

Tan pronto llegaron a la puerta principal de Seirin y Kuroko y Kagami se dispusieron a bajar.

—Takao, Midorima… lamento molestarlos siempre, pero uhm… ustedes saben… ¡Gracias!—Sorpresivamente aquello venía de parte del pelirrojo.

—¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? No te escuché bien—. Aquel fue Midorima, quien sacó su celular para grabar a Kagami.

—¡No lo volveré a repetir! —Contestó Kagami, algo desesperado.

—Es solo que nos cuesta mucho trabajo llevarte a la escuela diario y… bueno, necesito una paga—. Respondió restándole importancia mirando los vendajes de su mano izquierda.

—¡Cállate! Tú no eres quien maneja—. La sangre caliente de Kagami se comenzaba a manifestar, perdiendo el control, pero mientras ese par se hacía de palabras, Kuroko fue para con el pelinegro.

—Takao-kun— Lo llamó, haciendo que volteara de inmediato. —En verdad estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, acepten esto por favor…—Kuroko ofreció uno de los bentos y todas las galletas que había llevado de casa. El aludido lo recibió gustoso.

—Gracias— Respondió. —Las galletas que hace tu madre son muy deliciosas, a mi Shin-chan le encantan. Saben que hacemos con gusto lo que podemos por ustedes, ya que queremos volver a jugar. Más le vale ponerse bien a Kagami pronto—. Sonrió, cosa que hizo que Kuroko lo hiciera también.

—En fin…—Kuroko tomó las cosas de Kagami. —Reitero mis agradecimientos…—Volvió a reverenciar y jaló a Taiga consigo, que seguía discutiendo con el chico de gafas, que ahora repetía y repetía el video de él disculpándose. —Hasta mañana—. Midorima sólo alzó su objeto de la suerte a modo de respuesta; un pañuelo bordado. Takao, por su parte ondeó la mano y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha a sus respectivos centros de estudios.

—Kuroko— Le llamó el más alto al muchacho pálido, este sólo volteó a verle. —¿Sabes? Ya estoy mucho mejor, ya puedo caminar sin cojear, así que soy capaz de llevar mis cosas…—

El menor hizo negativas con la cabeza.

—Kagami-kun, con gusto te doy tus cosas para qye las lleves, pero si nos ve la entrenadora, a ambos nos matará. No quiero morir antes de convertirnos en los mejores de Japón… o al menos no está en mis planes morir a manos de la entrenadora—. Taiga sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Está bien—. Siguió caminando, hasta que otra interrogante se agolpó en su cabeza. —Kuroko, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Puedo?—El aludido simplemente afirmó. —Bien, realmente son dos cosas…—El moreno se puso algo nervioso.

—Adelante—. Dijo el menor, volteando a verle.

—¿Por qué haces tanto por mi?—Kagami tragó saliva.

—Veamos, es porque eres una persona muy especial para mí—. Aseguró de inmediato, por un momento los ojos del mayor brillaron bastante, así pues, se armó de valor para preguntar lo siguiente.

—Bueno, esta reamente no es la segunda pregunta pero… ¿Qué clase de persona especial?—Ansioso esperó la respuesta, pero justo cuando el menor iba a soltar las primeras letras, su celular sonó. Lo atendió de inmediato.

_—¿Hola? Oh, Aomine-kun—. Los ojos de Taiga se apagaron al sólo oír ese nombre. —Claro, está bien que nos veamos. Te esperaré a las siete donde siempre—.La primera reacción de Kagami fue regañarse internamente por ser tan estúpido. Obviamente sus sentimientos nunca le serían correspondidos por Tetsuya. —Hasta entonces, yo también te amo—.Ese fue el momento justo donde el corazón de Taiga se quebró._

—Lamento la interrupción—. Volvió al lado del pelirrojo, pero falló en notar la melancolía de este. —Bueno, eres una persona especial para mí porque… porque eres mi mejor amigo…—Kagami prefirió voltear hacia otro lado.  
_  
_—Porque eres mi amigo—.

_"Ese fue el momento justo donde el corazón de Taiga se quebró, para que después y sin darse cuenta, Kuroko lo pisoteara"_

—Kagami-kun—. Le llamó el muchacho de ojos azules. —¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

—Nada importante. Ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

.

_¿Y que tal? ¿Les agrada? ¿Me mato? Esto es sólo la introducción. _

_Dejen review si quieren opinar, o si piensan que algo anda mal, o si quieren darme sugerencias~ _  
_Todo será leído y en la medida de lo posible, respondido. _

_Hasta entonces! _

_Koira & Trollstaff~_


End file.
